Crossing the Line
by Ladywilde
Summary: Ch 5 up! Sequel to 'As Lovers Go' Mason tries to cope with the loss of Daisy. Mason and George....
1. The Cold Shoulder

Crossing the Line

The sequel to 'As Lover's Go.'

Chapter One

The Cold Shoulder

It had been only a mere month since Daisy had passed on and Rube had spent that time, training Henry (who was a bit of an ass pain but a pretty quick study) and watching Mason for signs of slipping straight into oblivion.

He considered himself a pretty good reader of people and he had definitely noticed that something was up with Mason and George. The minute she came by, Mason would find some sort of excuse to make him self scarce.

He started watching George very closely when Mason would make his lame ass excuses and leave; he saw the slight tremble in her shoulders, the sudden pained expression on her face. George would swallow thickly and then reach for the menu. It wasn't like she really ordered anything, toast and coffee. Yeah, something was up.

He wanted to broach the subject but after Daisy, he was actually a little afraid to say anything to Mason. As far as he could tell, Mason was coping – at least he showed up for work, took a soul and _then_ went and got hammered. Yeah, he was still a first class binge drinker but what the hell; the girl he loved had died. He finally had himself an excuse that washed.

George on the other hand, well, he looked at her like a daughter and like any father, he was hesitate to talk boys with her.

He didn't want to even think that she and Mason had something going on – she was too young for someone like him and now with the whole Daisy situation, there was no way she would walk away from any sort of relationship with Mason unscathed. So, he sat back…contemplated and thought of the best way to approach this _subject_ with his unruly little bunch.

George realized that Mason was avoiding her, for one, he had left the home he had shared with her and Daisy and moved elsewhere and for two, he had stopped talking to her, just like that.

She realized she was a fool, that she had done a very stupid, very dumb thing by telling him that she loved him. Yet, she had been drunk. Yes, drunk as the proverbial skunk and Daisy had just moved on and she had been hurting. Truths were coming at her so hard and so fast and in the midst of all that, she had realized that she loved Mason. Now he wasn't speaking to her and it hurt. It hurt badly because it was fucking up their friendship. She hadn't expected him to just tackle her then and there or be her boyfriend or whatever. She was dead not a moron but this, the cold shoulder; she didn't know what to do with it so she waited for him outside the Waffle Haus.

She decided that she wasn't going to put up with his shit anymore; she wanted her friend back.

He was wearing a grungy jean jacket and ripped black pants. His hair and a comb had clearly not met for some time and still, still just the sight of him caused her heart to pang ever so slightly. Somehow like it or not this filthy boy had her good and hooked. He walked up to the door, like someone caught in water, his eyes somewhere else and then he saw her, arms crossed, expression pained and stopped in his tracks.

Fucking asshole, he's going to turn and run. 

Yet, he didn't run. He walked up to her and waited for her to speak.

"Morning," she offered and he met her eyes and she was surprised to see tears in his.

"Georgie, you must hate me," he said in a small voice, so hurt and so alone and she forgave him for everything in that moment. She saw just how horribly sad he was, he looked as if he hadn't slept at all since Daisy had left.

"I don't hate you, Mason," she paused unsure of what to say, "I just don't like you ignoring me and I am sorry for what for what I said, really…"

He stopped her by shaking his head, when his eyes met hers, there were more tears and his lips were set in a grimace of pain.

"Please, you don't…"

"Just come home, Mason – more then anything I want you and me… I just miss you, I miss my friend."

She stopped realizing that she had said too much as usual. God!

She had a big fucking mouth… what the hell did she expect from him? He had loved Daisy; really and truly loved her and she had only been gone a month. A month!

"I'm an asshole, sorry…" She started, best to try and salvage some of her dignity.

He reached over and touched her hair, a sweet gesture.

"Georgie… I don't want to hear you apologize, none of this is your fault," he turned to go inside and then turned back to her, she was leaning against the side of the building, looking away from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come inside with me," he cajoled softly and she turned to him slowly and he saw that there were tears in her eyes now.

She held a hand to her face as if embarrassed and he felt horrible, seeing her cry. She was his sweet, little Georgie girl. He felt like asshole of the year to have made her cry.

_I am so not fucking worth it_, he wanted to say, _I am a piece of sorry shit and if you know what is good for you, you'll run the fuck away_.

"In a minute," she said.

He nodded and went inside, leaving George alone with her tears and her thoughts.


	2. No Special Kind

_I am already 5 or so chapters in so if you guys like...I will keep posting, Thanks for reading..._

Chapter 2

No Special Kind

Mason was on his way to his next reap. He had grabbed his post it and left the Waffle Haus before Rube could ask him why George's eyes were red or why he looked like such rotten shit.

Well, actually he had never been exactly dapper but now after Daisy, he sure as shit didn't give a fuck what he looked like.

_Everyday without you is like a sharp kick in the gut._

_It aches…it aches without you. Daisy. _

Would the pain ever go away? Would he spend every last miserable day on this crapshoot mourning her…reliving over and over again their one precious night together?

He had promised himself that he was going to stop drinking… like he had promised Daisy but he could not bring himself to get rid of the habit.

When he was sober and it was a rare occurrence these days, the pain was so bad that he didn't think he would be able to manage and as Rube had told him more then once, death waited for no one.

After Daisy, he was beginning to believe it.

He had enough shit on his plate without having to add George to the list.

He felt awful about ignoring her but what could he do. Ever since that night, when she had come on to him, drunk and crying.

He couldn't look at her without seeing himself in her eyes. The way in which, he had hopelessly and without shame pined for Daisy.

It was too much, too soon. He missed his Georgie girl; he missed her comfort, her jokes. He knew that George truly loved him, something that amazed him for he really didn't see how any one could.

The fact that Daisy had, glorious Daisy who never met a man who hadn't wanted her had floored him.

It had been the most spectacular morning of his existence, waking up to find her beside him.

Losing her was pain like he had never experienced. It was torture, plain and simple. He made his way through the city, his thoughts on what had transpired when a truck pulled up beside him.

"Need a ride?" It was Rube. He groaned inwardly and nodded, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

"When's your reap?" Rube asked as he pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic.

"In an hour," Mason said lamely as he turned to take a look at Rube's expression.

_The man is getting ready to make my ass a hat_, he thought.

He knew Rube well enough to know when he was getting ready to call upon the wrath of God.

"We got to talk, Mason," Rube said calmly.

"I'm fine," he managed, though he wasn't fine, he was as far from fucking fine as one could get and still manage to walk.

"Bullshit," Rube said and then he was pulling into an abandon parking lot, he threw the car into park and shut off the engine. Mason needed this like a hole in the head. Ha, he almost laughed out loud, a hole in the head is what gotten him in this fucked up mess in the first place.

"Jesus Rube, lay off… what do you want from me?"

"To cut George some slack," he said as he turned and faced Mason, his dark eyes were immense and unreadable.

"I don't think you understand," Mason answered, feeling panic.

"Did you sleep with her?" Mason blanched noticeably and went for the door.

Oh what the fuck? Didn't Rube know that he was nearly killing him with this shit?

Rube reached across the seat and pulled Mason away from the door by the back of his coat.

"Don't," he said and now there was that hard edge to his voice.

"Why would you… what kind of bastard do you think I am?" Mason replied in a shaky voice and he realized that he was beginning to cry, to lose his cool.

He slapped Rube's hands away and moved as far away from the older man as he could get.

"No special kind, Mason," Rube said and this time his voice was easy, even friendly but Mason wasn't buying it.

"I can't believe you would…"

"Just tell me," Rube insisted and Mason felt sick.

"No! Okay, I didn't…Jesus, fuck off will you?"

Rube sat back and eyed him curiously. "So help you that better be the truth."

"It is the bloody truth, can I go?"

God! He wanted a drink, he wanted to curl up in a ball and die; he wanted to undo everything that had happened.

He wanted Daisy…

"Then why is she walking around… with calf eyes, mooning over you like some lovesick school girl?" "

"Cause she is a lovesick schoolgirl…" he stammered before he could stop himself.

Rube's expression greatly resembled a tea kettle boiling…steam was pouring out.

Jeez, he was so damn protective of George. Yeah, she was kid…so, she sure as shit had her stuff together more then he did.

"It's not my fault okay, Rube, it's not," he added quickly. "

Yeah, sure Mason…" he said not sounding sure at all.

He turned in his seat and started the car.

"Get out," he said, his voice low and hard.

Shit! He was really far out of his way now; about 10 city blocks from his reap. He didn't think he had the strength to make it.

"Christ Rube," he protested but Rube wasn't looking at him.

" I said get out," he repeated again stressing every word.

Mason opened the door and climbed out.

This was not fair as far as he was concerned. What the hell had he done to deserve being treated like some low life?

_You are a low life_, he thought sadly, still he was good and pissed

"Fuck you!" he whispered hotly as he slammed the door.

Rube threw his truck into reverse and pealed out of the space leaving Mason behind.


	3. Becoming Friends

Chapter Three

Becoming Friends

_Thanks for the few of you reading this, I actually really like this one…a angst filled Mason is my favorite Mason…. __J__ If you haven't read, 'As Lovers Go,' check it out…this is the sequel…but you might be able to get the gist of it from this story alone._

George was lying on the couch, watching some lame sitcom and sniffling back tears later that evening when the doorbell rang.

She sat up and looked towards the front door.

Who in the hell was that?

The bell rang again; she got up slowly and went to the door. She almost welcomed some innocent bible salesman or Girl Scout.

Anyone to vent the terrible frustration she felt. She slid the chain from the lock and opened it.

It was Henry.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi George," he said and he was smiling, grinning.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wondering what he wanted. This new guy was all sorts of perky, it got to be annoying but as she reminded herself people were deceiving.

Daisy had been a royal pain in the ass when they first met and by the time she had left, she had managed to become like Betty, a beloved older sister.

"Nothing's wrong, except well the fact that I am dead… but other that I just thought we could like hang out…"

She knew how that was, the newly dead thing, trying to find a niche and fit in. She felt herself warming up to him and besides he was kind of young… maybe late twenties, early thirties at the most and nice, annoying but nice.

"You want to come in and watch some lame T.V with me?"

"Sure," he sounded grateful for the invite.

She held the door for him as he came in. He stepped into the front hall and looked around.

"Wow, nice place you got," he said.

It felt like the fifth ring of hell as far as she was concerned but yes once upon a time it had been a nice enough house and she had actually liked living in it.

"It's too big now… well you know…"

Henry knew enough to follow her conversation.

"Mason how is he? I mean he doesn't talk to me much."

"I wouldn't really know," she said sadly as she went into the living room with Henry trailing behind her, "he doesn't talk much to me either these days."

She threw herself down on the couch and Henry followed suit. She realized then that well he was done up in some nice pressed khakis and a polo shirt, she was wearing some nasty frayed sweats and a white tank top with a big old coffee stain in the middle of it.

She reached for a throw pillow and hid behind it. Henry didn't seem to notice her discomfort; he just kept on talking.

"I feel so alone," Henry, said, " I am sure you know what I mean," he added.

George turned to look at him. He was kind of cute. He reminded her a little of her first and only lover Trip. He was that clean cut handsome, with sparkly white teeth and sweet puppy dog eyes.

She didn't know why but she felt drawn to him. She reached across the sofa and took his hand.

He looked down at her hand, holding his and then he looked up at her.

He squeezed her hand, grateful for her comfort.

"It'll be okay Henry," she offered him. "Yeah, well at least there's you," he said and she slowly started to realize that he liked her.

It actually amazed her a little. She had always been a little insecure when it came to that whole boy – girl thing.

"That's ah sweet," she said as she slid her hand away from his.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No-no, it's just …nothing, I don't know."

_You know_, she thought, _it's because of Mason, it's because you want him and only him_. But, Mason belonged to Daisy, in life or in death, he was hers and hers only.

She was a fool to ever think otherwise.

Henry was worried.

"George, will be friends, okay." She turned to him and nodded slowly, he was cute and sweet. Those were nice qualities in a guy.

"Okay," she said, "Will be friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mason managed to drag himself to his reap and then to the Waffle Haus, he made a point of ignoring Rube, seated at his usual booth.

He went and sat down at the counter and ordered a coffee, when no one was looking, he added some whisky from his flask.

"I don't think that's the on the menu," Rube said coming up behind him and sitting next to him.

Mason ignored him.

"If I was off base, I sorry…"

Mason turned to him. "You were," his eyes slants of anger.

"I apologize, pie?"

Mason shook his head and sipped his coffee.

Rube waved down Kiffany and ordered himself some key lime pie.

"Look, I know…you loved Daisy," Rube started and Mason blanched visibly at the sound of her name.

"We are not going to talk about that…"

"What would you like to talk about then?" Rube offered and Mason looked away. "I should have been more tolerant," Rube offered.

"It's just that George is a sweet girl even with that mouth of hers and sensitive, I don't want you to use her to fill…"

"I love that kid," Mason said defiantly, "I would never hurt her."

_You already have _

He paused and shook his head. "Anyway," he added stubbornly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kiffany came over and dropped off the pie, "Need a warm up, honey?" She asked Mason.

"No thanks," he said as she gave him a bright smile and moved on, coffee pot in hand. "Then why did you move out of the house, why are you treating her like she's crawling in the plague?" Rube asked refusing to let up.

Mason turned to the older man, his face drawn and tired, "Because she is in love with me Rube and as fuckin' sad and lonely and as completely fucked up as I am…I don't trust myself not…"

His voice trailed off, Rube pushed his plate away and nodded.

"I see," he said.

"Please Rube, just leave me alone, okay…I am just about at the end of my rope."

"I know," Rube said and Mason could tell by his expression that he was sincere.

"Lay off the booze will you and make it okay with George, she's a sweet kid and you need her…just…"

"Yeah, just…" Mason added as Rube stood plate untouched.

"Take care," Rube said softly lying a comforting hand on Mason's shoulder. He turned to leave and Mason watched him.

"Rube," he called. Rube turned.

"Thanks," he said. Rube gave him a jaunty wave.

"The pie is for you…eat something would you?"

Mason nodded.

"Good," Rube said as he left. Mason turned back towards the counter and reached for the pie.


	4. True Confessions

_Thanks again for the sweet reviews, I am glad to know there are still some dead like me fans out and about, this fandom seems to have died down quite a bit…hopefully will all see some new stories soon, when the movie comes out…_

Chapter Five

True Confessions

"God! He was so pathetic when it came to that girl," a drunken George told Henry as they sat around her coffee table doing shots of whisky and drinking beers.

She was quite good and crocked and Henry wasn't far behind.

He sipped his beer and listened as George filled him on the story of Daisy and Mason. "Like a puppy…he would do anything for her and she treated him like shit! Dog shit…so sad," she rambled as she filled another shot glass for the both of them.

"How did they finally get together?" Henry asked.

George pounded back her drink and then sat back.

There were tears in her eyes, "I don't know but…one day they went on a reap together…came back as if they had a fight and the next morning…she had a ring…and then bam! She was gone, like that…Mason was just crushed."

Henry reached for his beer and took a thoughtful sip.

"I took her place."

"Yeah," George said, "congratulations you won."

"I won," Henry said bitterly.

Suddenly the front door opened and Mason came into the room, calling her name.

They both turned as he came in and saw them sitting there drunk.

George's face fell and Henry looked surprised.

"Uh hey Mason," he said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mason spat out as he took in the scene before him.

The two of them sprawled all over the floor, Georges legs draped across Henry's lap. "Were having drinks, man…want to join us?"

"Get out of here!" Mason shouted.

George scrambled to her feet; drunk as she was; she managed quite nicely.

"What are you doing?"

"Should I go George?" Henry asked as he got up and eyed them both warily.

"No," she said.

"Yes," Mason added, advancing on him, "What the hell are you doing getting her drunk…think your going to get laid?"

"Your off base…it isn't like that at all…"

George grabbed Mason by his arm and pulled him back. "

Why are you acting like this?" She demanded.

"Like what?" He asked. Henry ignored for the moment.

"Like my – my boyfriend…"

"Looks like you already have one," Mason said his teeth clenched.

"I'm going to go…" Henry said, uneasy.

He edged for the door.

"No, don't go…"George said coming over to him as Mason stood behind her throwing him the evil eye.

"No, its all right…looks like you two have some uh issues to work on…will talk later…" "I'm sorry," she said rather lamely.

Henry shrugged, "Another time, okay?"

"Okay?" she said as she walked him to the door.

Once he was gone, George turned and stalked back into the living room furiously. Mason had her back to her, the whisky bottle in his hand.

"That was fucked up!" she shouted.

"So…you two a couple or something," his voice was a whisper.

"No, were not but I like him…"

Mason turned and his eyes were sad as he took in the lovely young girl before him, her eyes a blaze of anger.

"You like him," he snorted.

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, fuck me," Mason mumbled as he took a sip from the bottle.

"You ignore me…you act like I did something wrong and then – you throw my friend out of my house…"

Your house?" Mason said raising an eyebrow.

"Mason…why did you come here?" Her voice was low as she came towards him. He looked away, "I don't know…I missed you."

Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back, her voice was thick when she spoke again.

"I missed you too," she said.

She came towards him and he reached for her, pulled her tightly into his arms.

They stood like that for a while as they held one another.

They're breathing heavy. Then George was crying, sobbing. "

What are you doing to me?" She mumbled into his chest and he held her tighter.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Then either…either… or leave now…just leave," she whispered and he pulled back and look at her, saw the stricken look on her face, the pleading of her lovely hazel eyes.

"I don't…I can't …"

"I know, I can never be Daisy…" He pulled away from her as tears filled his own eyes.

"I know I can't take her place but I will love you Mason…I do love you, I will make you happy if you let me."

He pushed her away, turned his back on her. She went to him but he shrugged her off. "You can't help me, just…I was wrong, date who ever…be happy."

"I want you, don't you get it?"

"Do you?" He said whirling on her, his words a flush of frustration, hurt.

"Look at me, George, really, go on take a nice long look…like what you see…I am a nothing, a worthless piece of shit and you are a sweet, young…"

"Dead girl…" she finished.

"And there is that nice, dead boy I just kicked out…"

"He isn't you," She whispered and then she was crying.

"He isn't you, Mason…I love you, I need you with me."

She reached for him and this time he allowed her to hold him. He was crying now, clinging to her.

"Please don't love me, please…I am so alone."

"Your not…I'm here…I'll always be here."

She reached up, kissed him and for a moment he allowed the kiss.

Her lips tasted sweet, soft. He wanted to drown himself in her goodness, come out clean on the other side. His hands went for her breasts, bare beneath her tank top. He tasted the moan on her lips.

_What was he doing? What was this leading to…_

He tried to push her away but she clung to him. Her tears hot against his face.

Her body pressed against him and he wanted her.

Yet, as the kiss deepened, all he could see, feel, was Daisy.

"Daisy…" He murmured and George was pulling away, the pain was deep in her eyes as Mason realized what he had said, what he called her.

"I'm sorry," It was a feeble response and George backed away from him slowly.

She shook her head.

"Don't be," she whispered, "a month…twenty years, it doesn't matter because she will always be between us."

He couldn't deny it. It was true. They just stood there each one eying the other wearily.

" I am sorry that I hurt you, Georgie…"

"I hurt myself," she said quietly, "please leave…"

He took a deep breath and stepped past her, moments later she heard the door slam shut behind him.


	5. More Then Friends

Chapter 5

More Then Friends

_Sorry for the long delay in posting…_

It was her turn to avoid him and he was all too aware of it.

He knew he had made things worse by coming over that night and acting like an possessive jerk at the sight of her and the new reaper, all cozy and couple like. The fact was that seeing her with someone else had hurt more then he had ever imagined it would.

He had not realized before just how much he had depended on her and the fact that she had found a new "best friend" ate at him.

He felt terrible for everything he had wanted to give her but couldn't.

He spent many of his nights, drunk and alone and bitter about everything in his now long life. All the things that hurt and could never be mended.

He wanted things back to the way they had been when he had Daisy and he had George, it had been for a mere moment, a second really but it had been beautiful and now it was all gone.

It was broken.

Daisy was gone and she was never coming back and the realization of that was more then he could possibly bear for he knew, be it George or any other woman from this point on, no one would ever be able to completely fill the void in his heart where his love for Daisy had been.

Everyday without her was hell, pure and simple.

He watched with heart sick pain and unwanted jealousy as George and Henry grew closer.

He watched as they giggled and shared jokes at the Waffle Haus, spied as Henry met George after work for dinner, as he peered through her windows like a peeping tom while they cuddled on the couch and watched movies.

He was alone and the only person in the entire world that he could say he gave a shit about had found someone new. Someone who was not him, to make her smile, laugh and was it possible even love with?

She had told him that she loved him and now it seemed as if someone else had taken his place in her heart. He had been a fool to believe that George would be there forever waiting, when and if he decided to try and give them both a real chance at relationship. Now, he had to contend with the slow realization that he did want her, that he did have feelings for her that went beyond mere friendship. It was her and only her that could possibly ever make him feel even remotely whole again after Daisy.

Was it too late? He did not want to hurt her anymore then he had already and yet, he did not know how much longer he could bear the sight of her and this new guy, watch them exchange sweet slow looks of want across the booth they sat, watch them lace hands and walk side by side down a street, watch her be happy with anyone else.

It was ironic really for in the end, could he make her happy? Probably not, like she had said there would always be the ghost of Daisy between them and he knew that deep in his gut to be true. Yet, he still wanted George and he wanted her badly.

--------------------------------------------

George for her part was happy or at least she was good at convincing herself that she was happy enough. Henry was sweet and he was thoughtful and when the moment came, gentle and sweet in bed.

That she had not planned for - but, one night after one too many drinks, they had wound up there, tossing and fumbling around in the dark.

There was a moment there were she had nearly cried out Mason's name but she clamped her lips shut, dug her nails into Henry's shoulders and stifled back the sobs in her throat.

Afterwards, sobered up a bit and listening to Henry snore beside her, she had gotten up and went to the bathroom.

She had locked the door and sank down against it and cried.

She was in love and it was painful and it was brutal and the thought, feel of someone else's skin pressed against her, some one else inside her, made her feel ill.

She had thrown up and went back to the bed.

She stared down at the sleeping boy in her bed and fought the urge to shake him awake and throw him out but instead she had sat down beside him, waken him.

He rolled over and seeing her tear stained face, came awake with a start.

"George…what is it, are you alright?"

"Yes, no - I don't know," she had admitted, averting her eyes from his.

He sat up and took her in his arms and folded her warm and safe in them.

"Hey, it's okay…I'm not going anywhere, I really like you George."

His honest, sincere voice hurt worse then if he had been a jerk and had merely used her for a drunken one night stand.

She could not contend herself with her own feelings let alone his and yet, what was wrong with her?

Henry cared about her and he was wonderful, the perfect undead boyfriend and yet, he wasn't Mason. She didn't love him and she didn't know if she ever would.

It was too much.

"I am in love with some one else."

He had pulled back at her words and she instantly felt sorry for what she had said, wanted to snatch back her words and erase the horrible, stricken look on his face.

"Does he love you?"

"No," she said and lowered her head to his shoulder, felt him stroke her hair.

"Well, I do - George, so if you want to try with me…I want to more then anything."

He lifted her chin and met her eye, concern there.

"Since, I died George…I have never felt more alive then I have with you."

She had allowed herself a sweet smile in return.

"You mean it?"

"Course' I do - you're one in a million."

"Yeah, I am," she answered and that had been that, suddenly she had a boyfriend, a good one, a great one but he wasn't the one she loved and it was okay. It wasn't a perfect situation but at least she wasn't alone anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing how far he had fallen hurt most of all. Everyday, he wandered into the Waffle Haus, looking more beaten down, more used up by the world then ever before. He would grumble something and take his post note and leave.

Rube's dark eyes following as he made his way out the door, stumbling and still drunk from a late night binge he had yet to sleep off.

"That boy is heading for a whole shit pile worth of trouble," Rube would state and turn those search light eyes of his on hers as if this was her fault, as if she were the one who had taken Daisy from him and killed his will to live.

One day she had been preparing to leave with Henry when Rube asked her to stay behind, they needed to talk, the two of him as he put it.

Here it was the conversation that she was dreading, she sent Henry off and sat back down.

"What is it?" She asked, knowing full well what he had in mind by way of discussion.

"What's with you and Mason?"

Rube was nothing if not blunt.

"Nothing - he doesn't talk to me anymore," she told him, honestly.

Her eyes lowered, her hands nervous fiddling with a bunch of sugar packets.

Rube put his hands over hers, stopping her nervous gestures.

"Look at me George," he told her firmly.

She obliged him.

"What?"

"You and this new guy, you two seem to be getting on well."

"Yeah," she said, "Henry's great."  
"Talk to Mason," Rube urged her, "He needs you George, he's lost."  
"I know," she said sadly and the tears she had been managing to keep in check, threatened to overwhelm her.

She choked back her tears and looked away.

"I can't help him," Rube told her, "I've tried but he doesn't want my help."

"I don't think he wants mine either," she told him.

"Your wrong," he said, "You're the only one he wants."

She nodded as the tears spilled and Rube was looking at her, his dark eyes kind.

"Hey, don't cry - he'll be okay, he just has to realize he's got something to live for."

George looked up.

"There isn't anything he cares enough about to live for."

Rube smiled sadly at her and reached across the table to wipe away her tears.

"Your wrong about that too," he said.


End file.
